


A Strong Reminder

by LostInWonder



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInWonder/pseuds/LostInWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Alexandria, Shane gets a little jealous of Aaron and decides to show Daryl just who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strong Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the group gets to Alexandria, only in this universe, Shane managed to get there with them. And he's been with Daryl since the quarry camp. 
> 
> Daryl's punishment was inspired by a scene from RoxyRosee's "Race in Reverse", a mind-meltingly hot and amazingly realistic Rickyl fic, but where Daryl is just about as opposite to submissive as you can possibly get ! I want to thank her for giving me her blessing to use it here.

The house was huge. Clean. The likes of which Daryl had never slept in, other than the first one their group had shared when they'd first arrived in Alexandria. 

And it was theirs. His and Shane's.

A big front porch for sitting outside and drinking. An attached garage where they could fix up cars and bikes side by side, in between going out to recruit with Aaron.

A big-ass bed in a room on the second floor with a door that could be locked and everything, where they didn't have to be quiet.

Daryl was alone, stark naked and twisting in his restraints on that bed, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth against another rising tide of torturous pleasure as the vibrator buried inside him pulsed away on the lowest speed, because although Shane made it pretty obvious he was punishing him, he wasn't _that_ cruel, and there was no way he really wanted him not to be able to hold on til he got back. 

Then again, the tight band around the base of his painfully throbbing length would probably keep that from happening anyway.

Shane had instantly been irritated at how easily Daryl had gotten along Aaron. He'd tried to hide it but when he'd found out Daryl had dinner with Aaron and his boyfriend while he was stuck at Deanna's ridiculous meet-and-greet trying to keep Rick from flirting with an obviously married woman, his hurt had been obvious to Daryl, despite the fact that Aaron was already taken. Rather than bringing it up, Daryl had just sucked him long and hard to try to make up for it, not even angling to get any himself. 

But apparently that hadn't been enough to fix the problem, especially after Shane caught him with Aaron riding bitch on the bike he'd just finished building, one Shane had worked on with him.

"You wanna flirt with that pretty-boy, this is what you get, " Shane had said a little earlier, wrestling one of his arms into place and cuffing it to the slatted headboard, his tone still playful but with enough of a bite underneath that Daryl knew he was really in for it. 

"I wasn't flirting, jackass, all's I did was give him a ride on my bike !" he'd protested, but Shane had been unyielding as he cuffed his other arm to another slat several inches from the first, so that now Daryl's wrists were secured over his head by two sets of nicely padded handcuffs, courtesy of a roadside sex shop where they'd looted enough toys to fully stock their newly-designated sex drawer.

"So what else did you want him to ride, huh ?" he teased, getting between his legs and splaying them wide, exposing him fully. 

"Nothin' ! I-- _fuck..._ " He groaned as Shane pulled one of the new vibrators from the drawer in the nightstand.

He was feeling really wrong about the way Shane was thinking about all this but as Shane lubed up the large C-shaped toy right in front of him, his eyes dark with lust, Daryl had already started to throb despite his misgivings. 

The thickness was jarring, as was the way it nailed his prostate so firmly once it was settled inside. He whimpered in anticipation, knowing what was coming at this point. 

"You ain't gonna be thinkin' of anyone else out there _now_ , are ya ?" he asked. 

Shane flicked it on and the vibrations flooded his lower body with an intense heat that immediately had him writhing. Daryl shut his eyes, shaking his head from side to side. _No, no, he wouldn't be thinking of anyone else at all, ever_.

"Good boy, " Shane rumbled approvingly, as if he was reading his mind. 

Then Daryl's eyes flew open as he felt the little band slipping over the head of his cock. Jesus, he loved and hated that thing so fucking much, and this meant he wasn't gonna be coming for a _long_ time, and who knows what the hell Shane would want him to do or say once it got so bad he couldn't take it. 

Shane was smiling down at him now, smoothing a hand affectionately over his hair before settling it on the side of his face, rubbing his cheek gently with his thumb.

"You're gonna be good for me right ?"

"Fuck you, " he muttered breathlessly, knowing his attitude was just for show at this point. There was no point trying to pretend Shane didn't know exactly how to play him anymore, which was why the idiot was even stupider for being jealous of Aaron just because Daryl didn't mind his company. 

But then Shane kissed him on the forehead and stood up, grabbing a light jacket he'd left on the dresser. He started putting it on, and Daryl's stomach lurched. 

"I swear to god, you best not think yer leavin' me like this..." he growled. It was hard to sound intimidating with his breath already hitching uncontrollably from the thick shaft of silicon tremoring inside his passage. Shane had threatened to leave him plugged and tied before, but only in a talking-dirty-to-make-him-come sort of way, he _never_ thought he'd actually do it. Fuck, he really _was_ pissed, he thought, a little more nervous now.

"Told Rick I'd walk the rounds with him awhile tonight, " he said nonchalantly, edging towards the door.

" _"Shane !_ " he snarled viciously, a little real fear creeping in now. 

He stopped and turned back, leaning against the open door frame. " Shouldn'ta let another man ride your bike. Prob'ly gave that boy a hell of a thrill all pressed up against your ass like that. That ass belongs to me, remember ? "

Daryl whimpered slightly, Shane's husky tone and possessive words starting him towards the edge already, but he'd be damned if he begged him not to go now. He still had a _little_ pride left.

Shane walked back and sat next to him then, smoothing over the clenching muscles of Daryl's thighs, his big brown eyes softening now, letting him know he was still safe in his hands, like always. 

"You're ok, " he said soothingly. " I won't be too long, don't worry."

"Shane..."

"Shhh...just sit tight. I'll be back." He kissed him again,on the mouth this time, nipping his lower lip playfully.

And just like that, he got up and left him there, closing the door behind him.

He knew Shane would've locked the front door before he left ( _and the garage door, fuck, he hoped he'd remembered the garage door_ ), he knew Shane wouldn't leave him like this for _that_ long, but the uncertainty had him near panicking anyway because he'd never lost this much control before. 

Shane wasn't even here for him to beg for release if he wanted to, it was just his aching length and the sound of that fucking _thing_ humming mercilessly inside him, making him ride out yet another wave of bliss that cut itself off right before it crested, leaving him trembling and struggling to keep another wave from starting to build because _fuck_ how many more times was he gonna have to go through this before that sonovabitch came back ? 

The flash of anger faded as he lost the battle against his body again and his mind soon after. 

He had this coming. He should never had let Aaron ride with him. He _had_ enjoyed the other man's attention and he knew Shane was jealous but he hadn't cared. Even when Shane had caught them dismounting the bike together and looked all hurt, it had felt _good_ because he'd never had anyone be jealous over him before. 

Shane should have just slapped him upside the head instead, at least then he wouldn't have to be thinking about how he deserved this right now, and that Shane had every right to do this to him, and for about the hundredth time he wondered what was wrong with him that he was willing to take it, that thinking about it started another near-painful swelling of sensation through his groin. 

He started to breathe slowly in and out, trying to make his body numb to the steady vibrations sending little shockwaves through his lower body.

But it was damn near impossible when all he could think about was Shane. 

Shane, straddling his chest and forcing his cock down his throat. Shane, telling him he was _his_ as he held him down and pounded into him, sucking bruises on his neck that he barely cared if anyone saw anymore because dammit, he _loved_ belonging to Shane, and if anyone here had a problem with it, they could fuck off. 

But Shane was out there walking the streets, chatting idly with Rick, while he was lying here with his ass plugged up, waiting helplessly for his return, and _fuck_ just thinking about that made his balls start pulling up achingly tight as another little stream of pre-come pulsed weakly through his compressed cock.

How the hell could Shane think he would ever want someone else when this was what he could do to him ? Did he really think there was anyone alive who could replace the man who had taught him everything he ever knew about how to feel good, about sex, about _everything_? He'd sooner lose an eye than fuck up what they had. 

_Might've even told you that too, if you'd given me a chance 'stead of trussin' me up and leavin' me hangin',_ he thought vindictively, his frustration getting near the breaking point.

But then he remembered the look in Shane's eyes after he'd seen him and Aaron ride up together, the uncharacteristic quiet later, and he thought he probably deserved worse. After everything Shane had done for him, he should have gotten on his knees and sucked him off right in front of the man, should've told Shane he was sorry and let him fuck him right over that bike, and those thoughts started his body trembling with another slowly rising tide of need, one that sent him to that blissful state where there was no shame, and everything was just sensation and longing. 

Another wave started to crest and the short strangled whimpers he was making were pathetic but he didn't care, he was all alone anyway, and it relieved the pressure to let go and make noise, and of fucking _course_ that was when Shane came strolling through the door, all casual, like he hadn't just left him suffering for who knows how long.

He walked to the bed and stood over him, hands on his hips, licking his lips as his eyes cruised up and down his body and settled on his twitching, leaking cock.

Daryl mustered up enough control to stop his hips from twisting and bucking reflexively. "Took you damn long enough ! " he managed to pant out after sucking in a deep breath to calm himself a little.

"S'long as I needed to, " Shane replied, grinning mischievously, as he took his time taking off his jacket, laying it slowly and neatly over the back of a chair.

Daryl struggled to keep his cool and stay quiet. He was afraid of what might come out if he opened his mouth watching Shane so calm and in control and _dressed_ while he was tied up naked and squirming.

Shane sat down next to him and idly let his hand rest on the little plug end, so that it pressed more directly into his over-sensitized nub.

Daryl's whole body seized up. "F--fuck, c'mon, I was _good_ , " he babbled pleadingly before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, you were, " Shane murmured approvingly, easing off the vibrator and sliding his fingers along the tender underside of his cock, watching it jerk involuntarily under his touch. "Not that you had a choice, " he added, stroking around the edges of the cockring. 

Daryl trembled expectantly.

"Think you learned your lesson ?" Shane asked, toying with the little band. 

Daryl clamped his mouth shut but a choked, high-pitched little noise escaped anyway.

"Was that a yes ?" Shane teased, his other hand hovering just above the little plug handle again. and this time Daryl couldn't keep from nodding frantically, thinking he couldn't really take much more of that right now.

"Good boy, " he soothed, taking hold of the vibrator and slowly slipping it out of him. Daryl caught his bearings, now that the incessant building pressure was finally removed. But he was still aching to come, his balls pulled up about as tight as they could be.

"You want the ring off now ?" Shane asked, massaging his inner thighs with a steady, forceful rhythm that started bringing Daryl close again without even touching his cock. Daryl writhed against the restraining pressure of those hands, his neglected member craving friction.

"The fuck d'ya think ?" he burst out frustratedly.

"Is that how I wanna be answered now ? " Shane asked sternly, giving Daryl's inner thigh a sharp smack. 

The sting from the blow shot straight through his aching length. " Yeah I want it off, " he gasped out.

"That's better, " Shane said with a nod, standing up and taking off his shirt, then his shoes, then his jeans and boxers while he looked down at him hungrily.

Daryl bit his lips as he watched Shane get fully naked. God his body was so perfect, not scarred up and overly pale from being too ashamed to go shirtless. He'd never get sick of looking at him. 

He stared at Shane's erection, jutting up straight at his navel, nearly as engorged as his own even without a cockring. 

Shane got between his legs again and leaned down to lick a teasing stripe up his dick, swirling his tongue under the head and dipping into the slit a little and Daryl shuddered uncontrollably until he pulled off.

"Think you deserve to come yet ?" he asked, watching Daryl's cock twitch against his belly.

"I _told_ you..." Daryl protested breathlessly, "I ain't even thought about him that way."

"No ?" He ghosted a finger tip along his length. 

"No !" Daryl said emphatically, shivering at the too-light touch. 

Shane tilted his head thoughtfully and fingered the little band as if he was considering finally removing it and before he could help it Daryl blurted, "Wouldn't think about no one else that way, ever, " his voice embarrassingly desperate, and Shane's face changed at that, suddenly looking hungrier, needier than he'd seen him in a long time.

"Tell me who you belong to, " Shane demanded roughly.

Daryl swallowed hard, a little shame creeping back at having to say it out loud even though by now he had, many, many times. 

"You want this off, I wanna hear it, " he said, stroking him along his tortured length again until the shame flew right out the window. 

"You, " he gasped. "Belong to you...jus' you. " 

"See, was that so hard ? " Shane said, stroking his cheek gently before carefully removing the ring, avoiding Daryl's attempts to thrust against his hand as he did it. 

He started straddling Daryl's chest and the younger man moaned, his swollen member finally free of constraint but now still just bobbing there untouched. 

Shane brought his cock right up against Daryl's lips. "You're gonna suck me now. Gonna swallow every drop, " he said, his voice hoarse with lust. " You ain't even gonna think about comin' til I'm done or I'll be watchin' you spend the rest of the night plugged up and wearin' that ring. You got that ? "

Daryl nodded agreement mindlessly, nearly coming just from his words. 

He sucked and licked frantically, showing him how good he was, and how loyal. He was desperate to make Shane come before he lost it, because that thick cock sliding in and out of his mouth at a punishing pace felt so fucking good that he knew he couldn't hold out too much longer. 

And Shane, always knowing just what he needed, started to come hard, tangling his fingers roughly through Daryl's hair as he moaned obscenely. He pulled out towards the end, and Daryl closed his eyes as Shane let the rest of his seed shoot across his face in warm thick ropes. He smeared his fingers through the mess, bringing them to Daryl's lips, and this close to coming he started obediently licking and sucking them clean without even being told. 

He felt his nuts start pulling up hard, his cock going painfully rigid between his legs. 

"Shane...I'm gonna... _please_ , " he whimpered, and before he knew it he was sheathed in the older man's warm, wet mouth, the head of his cock slamming the back of his throat as Shane held onto his hips and helped him fuck his mouth as hard as he needed to, and a few seconds later his back was arching off the mattress as his body exploded into a million tingling pieces, his vision blotted out with bright bursts of color. 

He came for so long that Shane's mouth filled with his seed until it was leaking from the corners, and when he had finished it felt like every muscle in his body had been paralyzed. He was so exhausted by the release that he couldn't even pick his head up after. 

With his eyes closed, he felt Shane leaning up over him to undo the cuffs, settling off to the side of him. He brought his arms down across his middle and Shane started rubbing his wrists gently and methodically.

"Like 'em better than the real ones, " Daryl mumbled after a bit, eyes still closed, just enjoying the feel of Shane's hands on his skin. "Feel nicer." 

" Mmmhm..." Shane murmured. "I like hearin' about what handcuffs you prefer. What about the vibe ? How'd you like that one ? "

"Fuckin' brutal, " he muttered. "You leave me like that again I'll fuckin' kill ya. " He wasn't even remotely serious.

"Knew you could take it, " Shane said, sounding pleased with himself, leaving off his wrists to start rubbing his shoulders next. Daryl settled into the pillows, eyes still closed, moaning with pleasure as Shane dug the kinks out of his muscles. 

"Y'know I grabbed one a'them remote control ones too, " he said after a few seconds.

"Told you I ain't never goin' out nowhere in public with one a'them things up there, " Daryl scoffed. He still had _some_ limits, for chrissakes.

Shane laughed. "You don't think I know that already, dumbass ? Nah, just around the house. Or maybe if we're out alone somewhere. Stuff one'a them in you and watch you just try and get lippy with me while I got the controller in my hand. Bet that'd keep you in line. I can just flick that switch and--"

"Stop !" Daryl groaned. He was so spent he couldn't even think about going another round and it wasn't like Shane was sixteen either. But he realized Shane had just planted another seed in his head that he'd wind up using on him later, now that he'd given him time to get used to the idea. 

Shane chuckled softly at his irritation and stretched out next to him on the bed. Their bed. 

"You know you ain't gotta be jealous, right ?" Daryl asked. With his eyes still closed and all the tension gone out of him he figured he may as well try and fix what he fucked up. 

"Yeah, I know, " Shane sighed. " I mean, I ain't crazy 'bout the way the dude checks you out when you ain't lookin', but I know damn well no one can handle you like I can. "

"Pfft," Daryl snorted. Yeah, he was right though. He rolled towards Shane, laying his head unabashedly on his chest, draping an arm over his belly.

They lay there in comfortable silence for awhile, Shane stroking Daryl's arm gently, his chin resting lightly on the top of his head.

Then Shane stirred slightly, jarring Daryl from a near-doze. "C'mon, " he said, shaking his leg to rouse him. " Let's go and keep Rick company. "

"Thought you already did that ? " 

"Nah, " he said, grinning. " I never left the house."

Daryl picked up his head, startled. "The fuck -- ?"

"You think I'd leave you alone all tied up like that ? Think I'd risk anyone else gettin' to walk in here and see you like this ? I'm the only one who gets to enjoy that sight. "

"So you was just sittin' downstairs all that time while I was up here fuckin' dyin' ? " He didn't know why, but it was more humiliating to imagine Shane sitting at the kitchen table watching the clock and waiting for his breaking point than if he'd actually gone out and hung with Rick like he'd said.

"You know I didn't even make you wait fifteen minutes, right ?" Shane said, laughing. 

"Don' know why you made me wait at _all_ if you wasn't really jealous, " Daryl shot back.

" You been all wound up since we got here, man. Figured I needed to unwind you. And nothin' does that for you like a set of handcuffs and the right toys. "

He pulled Daryl up to kiss him long and deep before he could argue, their tongues mingling together lazily, enjoying the luxury of having time. When they finally broke apart for air, Shane was looking at him so affectionately that he ducked his head against the other man's chest to settle himself again, just breathing in his comforting, familiar scent. 

After a minute, Shane shook his arm to rouse him again. "C'mon, let's get dressed and go take care of our boy out there. Keep him occupied so he ain't spyin' through that blonde chick's window or somethin'."

Daryl sat up and shook off his drowsiness. Looking out for Rick was a top priority for both of them and his unexpected attraction to that Jessie woman didn't sit well with either of them. He grabbed his discarded clothing from the pile next to the bed, pulling on his shirt first more out of habit than anything else. It wasn't like Shane hadn't seen him naked in just about every way possible at this point.

"Maybe if Michonne stepped up and made a move he'd get his head out his ass, " Shane said, pulling on his clothing as well. 

"What're you a matchmaker now ?" Daryl scoffed, heading towards the bathroom to clean the remaining come off his face. 

"They're good together, y'know ? They could make each other happy. And I've caught him lookin' at her ass more times than I can count. "

Daryl shrugged. "Seen you lookin' at her ass more'n once, too."

"Jealous?"

"Nah. I know you like mine better."

"I more than like it, " Shane said, and Daryl could tell from the way his tone suddenly went all serious he wasn't talking about his ass anymore. 

"C'mon, let's get movin'," Daryl muttered, going to slide past Shane through the bedroom doorway, his face starting to flush uncomfortably. Even after all this time, he almost got afraid when Shane got this way. Acknowledging what they had outright always reminded him of what they could lose. And it was even harder now that they'd almost lost eachother so many times over.

But Shane yanked him back by the waistband of his jeans, spinning him around and claiming his mouth roughly as he wound his arms around his back and held on tight until Daryl had no resistance left and just stayed like that, letting Shane have what he wanted. What he had to admit he wanted as well. 

They broke apart and headed out onto the street together, to all appearances just two friends walking maybe just a little too close, a little too comfortable when the backs of their hands brushed together. 

It was dark out, and as they neared the house where Aaron and Eric lived, Shane bent his head closer. 

"Y'know if I see them out on the porch, I might just ram my tongue down your throat right in front of 'em, " he whispered. 

Daryl tensed up for a second, but then his eyes scanned the street, seeing no signs of Rick or anyone else out on this block. Not that Rick hadn't seen them kiss before, but it hadn't ever been on purpose. 

And he remembered how he'd felt back when he'd been the one jealous. Of Lori. Of Andrea. Hell, even of Rick. So he took a breath and swallowed his nagging fears about shit that never should've mattered in the first place, and just said, "Maybe you should."


End file.
